50 Sentences (Brenda&Sharon)
by authorjazmyne
Summary: A development of a relationship shown through 50 sentences.


A/N: I was rereading some stories for another fandom that I had bookmarked and came across this prompt thing they did. I decided that I wanted to do it, and I also found a few other sets that I liked. So my next few stories will most likely be using these prompts.

Prompt: 50 themes; one sentence each.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

_1. Lace_

Brenda leaned over Sharon, her eyes quickly dropping to her chest; the black lace was the first thing she saw, but what really caught her eye was the knowing smirk she saw when she looked up at Sharon.

_2. Pink_

There had been a lot of knowing smirks, hand brushes that weren't that accidental, secretive smiles and stolen glances, and often it caused a faint, pink flush to rise on her pale skin.

_3. Parasol _

While out on what Brenda considered their first date, they passed a lady with a lace parasol; it reminded her of that day back in her office.

_4. Clouds_

In the backyard of Sharon's house, Brenda lies on the grass, holding Sharon's hand as they look up at the clouds, arguing through laughs as they tell each other what they see, not agreeing on a single cloud.

_5. Masochist/Masochism/Masochistic_

They were two months into their relationship and everything seemed fine, but they started arguing every day because, even though she wouldn't admit it aloud, she wasn't happy unless there was some type of chaos surrounding her.

_6. Stars_

The stars weren't that bright in the Los Angeles sky, but it didn't matter because Brenda couldn't see them through the tears she was trying to hold back.

_7. Fire_

When Sharon found Brenda staring into a glass of wine, she pulled her up from her seat and brought her inside the house and into the living room, where they sat in front of the fireplace and talked, opening up about things that were bothering them.

_8. Sunset_

The oranges, reds and yellows turned into a mix of purples and blues as they watched the sun setting, hand in hand as they walked along the beach, not needing to speak a word because they'd reached a place in their relationship when words weren't always needed.

_9. Night_

At night, while sleeping, Brenda still clung to Sharon's body like she was afraid she was going to leave; that used to scare Sharon because she wasn't used to someone wanting her around so much, but after a while it brought a smile to her face and made her pull the younger woman closer to her body.

_10. Untouched_

Sharon pushed Brenda against the bed, softly kissing her as she started unbuttoning the buttons on her shirt, and by the way Sharon took her time, she knew no part of her body would go untouched as she made love to her.

_11. Socks_

Sharon's grandson and Brenda were both staying at her house for the weekend; Brenda had left her heels in the middle of the floor and he left his socks on the stairs, but she couldn't complain because the sight of the two of them bonding in her living room was priceless.

_12. Stairs_

As Brenda carried a box up the stairs, she remembered why she never really enjoyed moving into places with more than one floor; none of those places had Sharon, though.

_13. Music_

Sharon was greeted into her home by the sound of country music, and for a moment she watched Brenda dance around their living room as she sang loudly, not stopping until she caught Sharon holding back laughs at the door.

_14. Rain_

When Sharon found out that Brenda was almost shot, she didn't let Brenda know how scared she was, but when she stood outside, she cried in the rain, realizing for the first time just how much she loved her.

_15. Vanilla Cake_

It was Brenda who had brought up the idea of throwing the birthday party for Sharon's grandson, and it wasn't until Brenda was failing at making the vanilla cake that she wished she had thought her idea through.

_16. Strawberry-flavored Icing_

Later that same night, Sharon was lying on her back as Brenda licked the rest of the strawberry icing from her thigh, making her moan and quiver with anticipation.

_17. Feast_

Brenda was nervous about meeting Sharon's parents when Sharon brought her along for Christmas dinner, but Sharon held her hand under the dining room table as Sharon told them what she'd been waiting to say for a while; there were only congratulatory smiles and words going around the table as they ate all the food that had been prepared.

_18. Twirl_

At Sharon's niece's wedding, she watched Brenda twirl around the dance floor with one of the kids; it was the first time she wondered if Brenda wanted to remarry.

_19. Animals_

They were at the zoo when Brenda leaned into Sharon's ear and whispered that she loved her; Sharon smiled brightly, her eyes not moving away from the monkeys her granddaughter was pointing to, but she whispered it back softly.

_20. Exclusive_

When Brenda and Sharon were dragged to a club, neither had minded much; that was until one of the guys thought it was okay to put his hand on Sharon's waist even after she explained she was in an exclusive relationship; that didn't end well for him.

_22. Black Gloves_

When Brenda snapped on the black gloves, leaning over a dead child's body, she made a mental note to call Sharon's grandson when she got home.

_23. Chocolate Frogs_

Sharon didn't consume nearly as much sugar as Brenda, but she could never resist temptation when Brenda brought home her favorite chocolate frogs.

_24. Heaven_

Brenda wasn't a religious person, but she knew at times Sharon was; it made her wonder what she thought about Heaven and Hell and how the way she lived her life was impacting where she would end up once she died.

_25. Memories_

When Brenda found Sharon, she was up in the attic, looking through old photo albums; Brenda sat down on a dusty box and listened to stories and memories from Sharon's past.

_26. Dragonfly_

Brenda was afraid of the dragonflies they saw in the woods while they were camping, and Sharon found it adorable.

_27. Thirteen_

Thirteen people had died and Brenda blamed herself for each of their deaths even though she knew there was no way she could have prevented it; that night Sharon silently brought her a glass of wine, made her a bath, and then held her through the night.

_28. Secret_

Their relationship had been a secret to most of the people at work outside of their divisions, but when Brenda and Sharon walked hand in hand to a work event, smiling, they no longer felt the need to hide that part of their lives.

_29. Candle_

The lights were off in the house, but Sharon could see the candlelight in the backyard and hear the music playing softly; she smiled when she realized this was Brenda making up for forgetting their one year anniversary a week before.

_30. Soap_

In the shower, Brenda watched the foam from the soap slide down the curve of Sharon's breasts; after her eyes followed, her hands did as well, teasing Sharon until Sharon's breath was unsteady and almost as hot as the steamy water.

_31. Iridescent_

Brenda wasn't that interested in art, but she loved the way Sharon's eyes lit up as she looked at the colorful pieces of artwork.

_32. Breathe_

Brenda's breath still would get caught in her throat when Sharon kissed behind her ear, whispering sweet words; for a moment she forgot to breathe and only focused on the way her heart fluttered almost painfully with joy.

_33. Palace_

If anyone had told Brenda a year ago that she would give up her Sundays to play castle with Sharon's granddaughter, she wouldn't have believed it; but as they pretended the house was a palace and Sharon's granddaughter was a princess, she realized that she couldn't think of many things she'd rather do.

_34. Clock_

"Honey, get up," Sharon said in Brenda's ear after the blonde hit the alarm clock for the third time; after weekends with Sharon's grandchildren, Brenda rarely ever wanted to get up and go to work on Mondays.

_35. Eyes_

They had been fighting again – they weren't even sure how it started – but Brenda could tell when she looked in Sharon's eyes that it was just a rough patch and things weren't over between them.

_36. China (not the country)_

The plate was thrown during a fight; later Brenda would find out that it was part of Sharon's grandmother's china set and that's why she was so mad at her.

_37. Silent_

The fighting stopped, but that was only because they weren't talking much; Sharon rather have Brenda yell at her than not talk to her, but they were both too stubborn to be the one to fix things.

_38. Light _

Brenda came home to a dark house; the only light was coming from the guest bedroom and she knew that it was time for her to suck it up and make things better between them before it was too late.

_39. Key_

Sharon didn't know why she did it or if it was the right thing, but as Brenda was apologizing, she pulled her to her and kissed her desperately, knowing that whatever it was that was going wrong would end once they finally communicated; communication was the key to a successful relationship, but for a moment she just needed to feel Brenda's body against her own.

_40. Silver_

The silver bracelet Sharon started to wear around her wrist meant something that nobody would ever understand; it was a sign of her commitment to the one person that was able to infuriate her almost as much as she was able to prove her never-ending love for her.

_41. Journal _

When Brenda's parents finally invited her and Sharon to Atlanta after fully coming to terms with her relationship, she and Sharon were in her old bedroom when Sharon found one of Brenda's journals; Sharon read it, laughing out loud at the things Brenda said, and Brenda blushed as she pretended to be annoyed with her.

_42. Blanket _

"That blanket should keep you two warm," Clay had said, passing them a blanket before he headed up to bed; Clay hadn't said anything about her and Sharon, but that gesture spoke louder than any words could, even though Brenda knew Sharon probably wasn't able to read into it like she was.

_43. Run Away_

It was always so easy for Brenda to run away from her problems, but this time she realized it would be better to just solve them.

_44. Peace_

After spending too many hours at work, the only thing that pushed Sharon through the rest of the day was knowing she would be able to enjoy some peace and quiet as she cuddled up with Brenda later on in the night.

_45. Salvation_

When things started falling apart at work, Brenda realized Sharon was the only one she could really count on to save her, even when she didn't necessarily feel that she needed to be saved; Sharon was salvation.

_46. Sarcasm_

It had taken a while for Brenda's team to warm up to Sharon, but as she listened to the rich laughter of the other woman and her team as Sharon and Flynn traded sarcastic quips, she knew they had grown to love her as well.

_47. Age_

Age was a funny thing; the older Sharon got, the younger she felt; she was sure it had something to do with Brenda, who had brightened up her life and was making her feel more alive.

_48. Reflection_

Sharon was standing in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection when Brenda wrapped her arms around her and whispered into her ear, "You're beautiful."

_49. Cheating_

Brenda and Sharon were watching both her grandson and granddaughter for the weekend; they were playing a board game, and even though Brenda and Sharon knew the kids were cheating, they congratulated them when they won.

_50. Sharing_

Two years had passed before Brenda casually brought up getting married – nothing big or fancy – Sharon was glad to finally be able to fully share her life with the only person she could see herself spending it with.

The End


End file.
